Kidnapping Yue
by Zuzanny
Summary: The Care Bears decide that Yue is too sad and decide to help him as only they can. Very silly and fluffy. Implied yaoiish towards the end.


Card Captor Sakura and Care Bears don't belong to me. I'm borrowing and playing that is all.

- December 2005 - 10 Jan 2006

The Kidnapping of Yue 

By Zuzanny

lionette AT mailcity DOT com

Yue was sitting all by himself on the roof of Sakura's house, as usual moping about his past master Clow. He drew his knees up to his chest, resisting the urge to let tears drop. It was so unfair that the one person he cared about (in a semi-romantic way) did not care for him, and, in fact, rather DIE than be with him.

Yue could hear Sakura and Keroberos chattering away happily like the best of friends. This did not help his mood, in fact made him feel even more alone. Yue pined. Even though he knew Sakura and her brother Touya cared for his other form, Yukito, he knew their affections did not, could not, and would not extend towards him, his true self. How could they, who barely knew he existed even LIKE him when his own creator obviously didn't.

Yue thought about his fading away because his current master simply was not powerful enough to support his life force. If Touya wasn't there, Yue didn't think he would really mind fading away. It didn't seem to hurt as such so far, and dying and simply NOT BEING seemed to be a much better option than living with this constant dagger in his heart. He curled further over his knees sighing deeply.

"Hello Yue!" Came a cheerful voice from behind him.

Yue spun, ice crystal ready to throw at who ever was there to attack him, but froze. It was a cute, pink, cuddly looking teddy bear, standing about the size of Sakura. This bear smiled brightly and waved at him, and had what looked like love hearts on a white circle on its belly.

Yue blinked.

"Who the HELL are you, and why do you know my name." Yue demanded. And even more importantly, he wanted to know why he hadn't sensed any other presences. There were two more now. A yellow one with a sun belly and a dopey looking blue one with a crescent moon on its belly. The blue one slightly spiked Yue's curiosity, but not enough that he would actually want to talk to it under normal circumstances.

"I'm Tenderheart Bear," Chirped the pink one. "That's Funshine Bear and Goodnight Bear." She indicated to the yellow then the blue one. "We're Care Bears!" Like that explained everything.

Yue blinked, not at all comprehending. "And?" He stood and bent down half his height to their level.

"And we CARE for YOU!" Tenderheart's teeth sparkled with the intense power of her grin. Yue inched closer to the edge of the roof, peeking down and trying to decide if he would likely break his neck from a jump at this height with no wings. He might...if he were lucky.

"I have finally snapped." He muttered. "First I have a split personality and now teddy bears are talking to me. If that is not a sign of madness I don't know what is."

"Oh no," Funshine bear said in much too friendly a manner. "We're real. And we're here to help you to like yourself as much as WE like you!" To Yue, Funshine sounded like a teacher trying to convince him that 2 + 2 5. Yue was NOT convinced and said as much. Funshine planted her hands on her teddy hips and pouted with determination. "I knew this would not be the easiest assignment, that's why Goodnight Bear is here."

Goodnight yawned, and then stepped forward. Yue blinked at him, waiting. When Goodnight yawned again, raising a paw to his mouth, Yue raised a skeptical brow, and then turned to leave. Yue didn't realize that the dizziness that he suddenly felt overcoming him was because of Goodnight Bear casting his Care Bear Stare upon him. Yue staggered, clutched at his head (wondering if he was finally meeting his demise), and then slipped off the edge of the roof long white fabric and wings flowing after him.

Sakura paused in her conversation with Kero as she thought she saw something large and white fall past her bedroom window and land with a thunk. But when she poked her head out with Kero beside her, there was nothing but a few white feathers floating towards the ground. She shrugged and closed the window.

Tenderheart looked over her shoulder to the angel-like creature slumped in the back seat of the cloud-car, his head resting on Goodnight's lap while Funshine drove though the sky towards Care-A-Lot.

"Good thing we left the car under that window." She said. All three bears wore huge smiles that normal humans would find scary, let alone created beings with no self confidence.

Touya came bursting into Sakura's bedroom with such urgency that Kero had no chance to drop to the bed and pretend to be a toy. Touya ran to her window, shoved it open and leaned out as far as he could.

"T-Touya!" Sakura yelped

"Where's Yuki?" He turned and demanded of his sister.

Sakura blinked, confused. "Wha? I dunno. Why?"

Touya looked back out the window, fists clenched at his sides. "I think he was just kidnapped."

Li dismissed his magic circle and handed the white feather back to Sakura, who was hovering nearby with Kero floating over her shoulder. Li shook his head.

"Wherever he is must be very well warded. Heavily warded. I can find no trace of him."

"Is he..." Sakura gulped, clutching the feather close to her chest and trying to hold back tears. "Alive?"

"Yes." Kero answered firmly. "Otherwise his feather would have faded as well."

"But..." Sakura wined. "Who would do this? And why? Is it another dark magician?"

Li frowned. "It's... hard to tell. The energy indicates strong positive emotions. Incredibly strong. They were almost suffocating in their strength. It's... strange."

Kero also frowned and crossed his arms in thought. "Yeah, you'd think that kidnappers would have negative emotions, not really strong positive ones."

"I hope he's okay." Sakura sighed, rubbing her finger tips along the soft tip of Yue's feather.

A week passed with no sign of Yukito or Yue, or any clues as to who had taken him. Sakura noticed her brother had become more grim and twitchy. Touya was not sleeping well and his teachers were getting concerned with his lack of concentration.

When Sakura followed her brother home from school, he on his bike, she on her rollerblades- she was angry at her self for her lack of progress in finding her friend and guardian. The trip to and from school was just not right without him there giving her her sugary-love-rush.

Touya paused his riding outside Yuki's house. Sakura almost bumped into him. She blinked up at her brother, watched him jump from his bike and run to the front door, almost breaking it down with his desperation to get inside.

Then the door was suddenly pulled open from the inside and YUKITO stood there SMILING RADIANTLY with his mouth, yet his eyes darted around as though searching out a threat.

"Inside." Touya ordered shoving him back inside before Yukito even had a chance to greet them. Sakura squealed with delight at seeing him and rushed inside to throw her arms around Yuki. Yuki patted her head awkwardly before Touya pulled her off him and pushed him to sit down on the couch. Touya leaned down over Yuki, arms on either side of his head. "Where the HELL have you been?" Touya demanded.

"Yeah," Sakura added. "We've been really worried about you."

Yuki's eyes still darted around in a un-Yuki-like way, but he had looked relieved to see them. His smile faded slightly, but then he caught himself and grinned harder, panic flashing in his eyes.

"I don't know?" Yuki suggested, flashing his perfect teeth.

Touya slammed his fist into the back of the couch. "Don't give me that crap! If someone hurt you, tell me so I can go kill them! You don't have to be afraid, Yuki, just tell me!"

"I... Don't know!" Still so sickeningly bright. Then Sakura pushed her brother out of the way and was in Yuki's face, concern and determination radiating from her.

"Yue! You remember right? Come on!"

Yuki hesitated a moment, blinked, almost dropped the smile, but then turned it up again. "I'm sorry, Yue isn't in right now," Yuki started saying in a slightly shaken voice. "Please leave a message after the-"

Sakura grabbed Yuki by the front of his shirt and shook him hard with frustration. "YUE!" She ordered like the master she was. "I command you to appear!"

So he did. But Sakura got the impression that it was very reluctant. When the magic circle faded Yue stood floating, a painfully huge grin on his face. It was obviously very false.

"Alright," Touya demanded. "Why the hell are you both grinning like mad men?"

Yue's eye's darted about before he said, "If we stop smiling they will come back for us." The terror that made Yue's voice shudder had Sakura jumping into Savior Mode.

"Who are They?" She all but yelled at him. "And what did they do to you?"

Yue cringed and...blushed. He mumbled something. Sakura was about to demand he speak up when Touya interrupted.

"Sakura, how about you let me and Yue here have a chat. Alone. As in, without you here to eavesdrop." He cut off any protests she had by saying "Boy Talk."

Sakura finally left. The males watched her close the door behind her. After listening to her footsteps leave the area Touya sank into the couch beside Yue. He said nothing, just waited.

"They... SANG at me." Yue said quietly, his horror hanging under his eyes. "All sorts of songs about Love and Happiness and... Fluffy, Sunny Things." Yue curled in upon himself and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "They wouldn't stop. I can still hear the voices!"

Touya wrapped an arm around Yue's shoulders, pulling him close to hug him properly. "There, there." Touya had no idea what to say. Yue was shuddering, leaning against him like a scared child. "Did they say why they took you?"

"To make me like myself." Yue replied quietly. "They said it was to make me like myself as much as they liked me. They must have HATED me with a passion. I don't know why, what I must have done to them to deserve it. But I suppose I should be used to it by now. Nobody really likes me. They may like HIM, but not me." Yue trailed off.

"That's not true."

Yue turned his head to look up at Touya with confusion.

"I like you." Touya was determined not to turn his head away, even when he felt his face flushing. "I've always liked you. And Sakura likes you."

Yue was even more confused. "How could you like me when you didn't even know I existed until a few moments ago?"

Touya snorted. "What I have been trying to tell you for months now, and keep getting interrupted in saying, is that I DO know about you. I knew as soon as I saw you. And that it's okay with me. You don't have to hide."

Yue's eyes flickered away. "I don't understand how you knew. I've been careful. Yuki didn't even know about me or Sakura until she became my master. Only powerful wizards should be able to tell..."

Again Touya snorted. "I don't know about powerful wizards or what not, but... I've always been able to, well, see things. Like ghosts, and energies. That has been why I've been so concerned with you. Your energy is beautiful, the way it entwines and flows throughout your being like pure liquid light. It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Yue looked up at Touya with astonishment. "I can see that your energies are starting to fade, Yue. It scares me that I don't know what to do to help you."

Yue looked away. "Sakura is not powerful enough to sustain me for much longer." He whispered.

"What can be done about it?" Touya was alarmed. "You can't die! What can I do to stop this?"

Yue looked up at him shyly. "If I were to be given power form another source..."

Touya ran his fingers through Yue's hair, understanding completely. "Of course." He said softly and pulled Yue to him.

Sakura was sitting outside the front door wondering what on earth the two men were talking about. What could be so bad that she couldn't know about? Maybe it was something really 'adult'. Touya did like to tease her with things like that.

"Shhh!" She heard from the side of the house. Sakura was on her feet and snuck around to see who was there. She saw three giant teddy-bears. A blue, a pink and a yellow one, seated in what looked like a car made out of a cloud, all looking in through the lounge window. "All's well that ends well." The pink one said happily.

"I told you it would." The yellow one chirped.

"Awww, isn't that sweeeeeeeet!" The blue one said sleepily. They all leaned in to watch closer, with contented smiles, sighing happily. "I love true love."

"Let's leave them with their privacy." The pink one said, starting to drive the car up into the sky.

"Pity," Sakura heard the yellow one say. "Just when it's starting to get hot."

"You have such a dirty mind." The pink one's voice trailed back on the wind, and then they were gone.

Sakura blinked, wondering what was going on (aliens invading?) Kero appeared beside her. "Hn." He grunted. "And I thought Care Bears were a myth."

"Care bears?" She echoed, and then ran back inside. "Touya! Yue!" She called bursting into the lounge room, only to freeze to the spot in shock. Eyes wide as she beheld Yue straddling her brother's thighs, arms around Touya's neck while Touya had one hand running through Yue's hair and another around his lower back, pulling him close. They were moving together, making funny slurping noises and moaning. Sakura continued to stare, going red in the face, even as Touya started to slide Yue's shirt open and off a pale shoulder.

Kero tugged on her arm which brought her out of it. "Come on." He whispered, himself wearing a sugary grin. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Sakura let him lead her out of the house. "But what were they doing?"

"Dunno." Kero lied. "But who cares! Let's get that ice cream! And Vanilla sodas! Wanna call Li and tell him Yue's back?"

Sakura went red faced thinking about Li. "Um... yeah." She smiled. "I wonder if he would like to come get ice cream with us."

"And sodas. Don't forget the sodas."

For the first time, as he lay contented in Toya's arms, Yue let his and Yuki's mind merge completely. It didn't hurt. Yuki didn't protest at all, and in fact was rather pleased about what had happened between him and Toya earlier on that night. It did not even feel strange to be... complete again, to not have to be either totally naïve or totally skeptical. "I love you just the way you are." His Toya had said earlier while they were... well, earlier. "I always have. All of you, both of you, together as one."

"Together as one." Yue now echoed quietly, lacing his fingers together with Touya's.

"Mmmm..." Was Touya's sleepy reply. Touya pulled Yue closer so that white hared head was against his shoulder. Yue settled to rest, a genuine smile on his face.

The end.


End file.
